


Sacrifices

by kashumaguflu



Series: acotar drabbles [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashumaguflu/pseuds/kashumaguflu
Summary: Written for the following prompt asked on my tumblr:"Please, don't leave."





	

Feyre curled her arms around her body, trying to keep herself together -– whole. She was afraid. The fear that was circling the room was pressing down on her.

 

Tamlin had sacrificed her sisters –- made them Fae, the thing they hated and feared most. Feyre watched as Nesta and Elain huddled around each other, shivering and wet from that damned Cauldron. 

 

Feyre was scared for her sisters, but also for herself. It was her job to protect them, to keep them as far away from the Fae and their world as she possibly could. But she had failed, and it had cost them greatly. Nesta and Elain would never be the same again, their lives had changed drastically. Feyre was just starting to feel comfortable in her Fae body, but she could handle herself, and accepted this as her fate. But this -– this cruelty, this life –- was not meant for her sisters.

 

Feyre choked back a sob as she turned to Rhysand, his violet eyes were glazed with unshed tears. He understood what she was thinking –- planning. She knew what she had to do in order to keep her sisters, her court, and her mate safe. She had to return to their enemy’s lands, fully under Tamlin’s control. She didn’t want to be back there, the memories were too painful, causing her to cripple in fear. But she had to be strong. She was Feyre Cursebreaker, Defender of the Rainbow, High Lady of the Night Court. She would endure whatever was necessary and make sacrifices for those she loved. She would bring down Tamlin and his damned court. She would make them _bleed._

 

“Please,” Rhys said, voice breaking, “don’t leave.”

 

Feyre’s eyes burned with the effort to hold back tears. She would not cry. She would be strong, she would keep herself together. For him. 

 

“You know I have to,” she said softly. “You know.”

 

Rhys grabbed her left hand, now bare without the tattoo, his grip tightening on her fingers as if he could tie her to him, never to let her return to that hell in Spring. His eyes bore into hers, unflinching, but Feyre could see through that gaze. She could feel his sadness and devastation at the thought of his newly bonded mate ripped away from him. But that was what he was used to. 

 

Everything he loved had always had a tendency to be taken away from him.

 


End file.
